


Жизнеописание Гая Антония Ригида (Феррата)

by Itsprobablyme, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Первый мститель: Иудейская война [2]
Category: Gaius Suetonius Tranquillus - De vita Caesarum, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Antiquity, Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsprobablyme/pseuds/Itsprobablyme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Часть цикла "Первый мститель: Иудейская война"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла "Первый мститель: Иудейская война"

Гай Антоний Ригид родился в год смерти Германика, когда Сеян входил в силу. Будучи противником Сеяна и другом Германика, Гней Антоний Ригид Старший поддерживал Агриппину, всегда готовый дать отпор клеветникам и наветчикам. Однако это не столько помогло ей, сколько навредило ему: Тиберий сослал Агриппину на остров Пандатарию, а Гнею Антонию отдал приказ отправляться прокуратором в Иудею в тайной надежде, что либо этот мятежный народ прикончит Ригида, либо можно будет обвинить его в потворстве мятежникам.  
Маленький сын Ригида, Гай Антоний, остался заложником на Капри и рос там вместе с сыном Германика. Впоследствии стали говорить, что сын Германика растлил Антония, иные прямо называли их любовниками, но Гней Антоний поначалу был доволен этой дружбой, ибо знал Германика-младшего еще ребенком и любил так же, как и его отца, разговоры же о разврате и жестокости почитал клеветой Сеяна и Ливии.  
Увы, когда умер Тиберий, и Гней Антоний с женой, воротясь в Рим, воссоединились с сыном, Ригид вскоре убедился, что слухи о Германике-младшем правдивы — если не все, то в большей части. То ли перенесенное воспаление мозга послужило причиной его безумию, то ли был он таким от рождения, то ли сказалось воспитание прабабки и деда — но прекрасное начало его принципата вскоре омрачилось делами позорными и отвратительными. Ригид не раз упрекал цезаря, взывал к памяти отца, но добился лишь того, что его вновь сослали, на сей раз в Антиохию, запретив ступать на землю Италии. Ригид Младший пребывал тогда в Регии, где по поручению цезаря перестраивал гавань. Узнав, что отец в опале, он бросился в летучую лодку и помчался в Рим на всех парусах, но опоздал: на Аппиевой дороге кони Ригида Старшего понесли и он вместе с женой разбился на колеснице.  
Если Ригид Младший и подозревал цезаря в причастности к гибели родителей, то не подал виду, и по окончании погребальных церемоний вернулся в Регию, чтобы завершить строительство. Закончив же, снова взошел он на летучий корабль и отбыл на север, сначала в Медиоланум, затем — в Колонию Агриппины, а после — в зарейнские области, где принялся за изыскания волансов.  
В гневе цезарь приказал разыскать его и доставить в Рим, а когда это не удалось — лишил его римского гражданства и конфисковал имущество. Ходили слухи, что и нелепый поход в Германию он устроил, чтобы найти там старого друга и вернуть его в цепях, но слухи лгут: поход этот он замыслил еще до того, как погиб старший Ригид.  
Так или иначе, ни в злодействах этого человека, ни в заговорах против него младший Ригид замешан не был и после его смерти вернулся из изгнания.  
Клавдий вернул ему состояние, но Ригид, потеряв интерес к политике, жил то в Медиолануме, то в своих северных имениях, полностью погрузившись в изучение технэ. И в этом искусстве он не только сравнялся с отцом и дедом, но и превзошел их. Он не строил больших военных кораблей, как дед и отец, но его летучие лодки были маневренными и быстрыми. Он усовершенствовал прессы для винограда и масла и насосы для подачи воды в своих имениях, смастерил колесницу, ездившую без коней и быков, придумал для кораблей гребной винт, позволявший двигаться даже в безветренную погоду, и без счета создал забавных механических игрушек и безделиц. Состояние его росло, но славы стяжать он не смог бы, не случись с ним несчастья, после которого к прозванию Ригид стали добавлять Феррат.  
Во время изысканий волансов он был похищен свевами, которые продали его дальше, на северные острова, некоему царьку Нидхаду. Тот был наслышан о его искусстве и потребовал построить себе летучий корабль. Нидхад искалечил Антония, подрубив ахиллово сухожилие на правой ноге, чтобы тот не мог бежать. Заточенный на острове, Ригид целыми днями ковал оружие и мастерил украшения для Нидхада, его семьи и дружины. Варвары прозвали его Волантом — возможно, оттого, что он требовал от Нидхада волансов, без которых летучий корабль построить невозможно.  
Начав для вида строительство корабля и выпрашивая у Нидхада то железо, то медь, то олово, он сковал себе орихалковые крепления для изувеченной ноги и цельный доспех из железа и орихалка для всего тела. В доспех этот он вставил те волансы, что приносили ему люди Нидхада, а самый большой из них вонзил себе в грудь, чтобы согревать и питать его кровью своего сердца.  
Когда же Нидхад пришел испытать свой корабль, Ригид в доспехе бросился на его людей и, безоружный, перебил множество свирепых варваров с мечами — такую силу придавал ему камень в груди. Самого Нидхада он пощадил, лишь сломал ему правую ногу, чем отплатил за свое увечие. Завершив свою месть, Ригид взлетел в воздух и скрылся с острова.  
Силы камней хватило, чтобы перенести Ригида в доспехе через океан, но дальше ему пришлось долго скитаться, ибо доспех развалился. Перебравшись через земли саксонов, лангобардов и хавков, фризов и батавов, он достиг Траектума и оттуда вернулся домой.  
Тяжким ударом стало для него известие, что его объявили мертвым и отписали имущество в казну, несправедливо притесняя его клиентов. Вдвойне тяжелее было узнать, что не кто иной, как его домоправитель Обадия, некогда привезенный отцом из Иудеи и отпущенный на свободу, устроил его похищение и продажу в рабство.  
Чтобы восстановить справедливость, Ригид вновь обратился к своему искусству и сотворил другой доспех, более совершенный. С ним он обрушил на обидчиков всю свою ярость и вернул себе имя и достояние. Нередко приходил он на помощь, когда разрозненные банды германцев нападали на пограничье или пираты атаковали прибрежные деревни, угоняя рабов и скот. Тогда-то его и прозвали Ферратом — «закованным в железо», хотя доспех его сделан был большей частью из орихалка.  
Наибольшую же славу Гай Антоний Ригид Феррат стяжал, когда пришел на помощь Риму по зову легата Фурия и вступил в отряд, названный Ульторес. Но об этих славных деяниях невозможно поведать, не упоминая прочих участников того дела: воскресшего Стефана Примипила, танцовщицу Наталию Орбу Негру, одержимого брита Вексилла, Клита Лучника и Донара, бога, отрекшегося от божественности ради спасения смертных...

(На этом рукопись обрывается)


End file.
